Benutzer:BeastLaughingJack
Hallo lieber Leser,schön das du vorbei schaust. Ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen, vor einer lustigen Party. Ich hörte nicht darauf und dan passierte das unvorstellbe. Nochmal von Anfang, mein Name ist Mario, bin 10 Jahre und lebe in London. Naja, habe gelebt,bis zu den tag. Es war ein normaler Mittwoch Nachmittag, das Wetter war wie immer verregnet und meine Eltern waren wiedereinmal arbeiten. Das heißt ich bin wieder allein zuhause. Ein normaler 10 jähriger würde jetzt seine Freunde zu sich einladen,aber es ist etwas schwer wen man keinen Freund hat. Ich spielte gerade in meinem Zimmer als ich ganz leise ein Geräusch hörte.Zuerst war es noch unverständlich aber dan wurde es lauter und ich konnte die Melodie von Pop goes the weasel hören. Völlig entzückt folgte ich der Musik und landete in meinem Wohnzimmer. Es sah aber nicht nach einem Wohnzimmer aus,geschweige denn mein Wohnzimmer. Es war wie eine kleine Party. Überall waren bunte Girlanden und Konfetti. Auch stand ein Buffet mit vielen bunten leckereien auf dem Tisch im Raum. Mitten im Geschehen stand ein grosser clown. Er passte überhaupt nicht zu der bunten und fröhlichen umgeben. Sein Kostüm war schwarz weiß, seine Hände hingen bis über sein Becken, seine Haltung war absurd und sein lächeln war übertrieben.,,Hallo mein kleiner, wie gefällt dir dein Wohnzimmer, ich hoffe ich habe es nicht übertrieben. ',kam es von dem clown. Die Stimme ließ mich schaudern aber mein Blick schweifte nochmals durch den Raum und landete wieder bei dem monochromen clown. Ich fragte ihn mit ängstlicher stimme:,,Wer bist du?' Der clown fing an wie verrückt zu lachen und erst jetzt konnte ich seine scharfen Zähne blitzen sehen.Er hörte auf zu lachen und sagte :,,Ich bin der große und einzigartige Laughing Jack,komm mein kleiner,lass uns ein Spiel spielen.' Mit diesen Worten Zauberte er ein Accordion herbei und fing an darauf zu spielen. Wieder hörte ich die Melodie von Pop goes the weasel, aber diesesmal siengte er auch dazu. All around the mullberybush the monkey chased the weasel the monkey thought it was all in fun Pop goes the weasel! Wir tanzten, lachten und aßen Süßigkeiten, aber irgendwie wurde ich immer müder.Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und aß und lachte weiter.Irgendwann jedoch schlief ich ein und merkte nicht wie laughing jack mich angrinste. Ich wachte durch ein störendes Geräusch auf.Es klang als würde jemand lachen. Gerade als ich aufstehen wollte wurde ich von etwas zurückgezogen. Ich wurde panisch,den ich konnte meine Hände und Füße nicht bewegen. So oft ich es auch versuchte aufzustehen, immerwieder kam ich aufs Bett zurück. Nach weiteren Fehlschlägen gab ich es aber auf und lag nur da. Etwa 2 min. später kam etwas in den Raum. Zuerst erkannte ich es nicht, aber dan sah ich wieder ihn,Laughing Jack,den clown von der Party. Langsam kam er auf mich zu. Jetzt verstehe ich auch wieso er Laughing Jack heisst,den er lacht mich die ganze zeit an. Bei mir angekommen prüfte er die Bänder,ob sie auch wirklich fest zugeschnürt sind. Trotzdem das sie fest genug waren zog er sie nochmal fest. Ich fing an,vor lauter Schmerz,zu schreien. Tränen rannen mir über die Wangen und ich versuchte ihm zu sagen das er aufhören soll weil es weh tat,es kam aber nur ein unverständliches gebrabel aus meinem Mund. Dem clown schien es wohl zu gefallen, den er hatte ein viel zu breiters und angsteinflössenders lächeln im Gesicht. Er hob eine Hand und erst jetzt erkannte ich das die Finger, nicht wirklich wie Finger aussahe. Die ganze Hand an sich sah aus wie eine klaue. Die Finger erinnerten mich an krallen von einem Adler. Ich wurde durch schmerzen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglicher und es roch so metallisch. Mein Kopf war nicht festgeschnürt, als ich gerade zur Seite sah wurde mir schlecht, den auf dem Boden lagen überall Innereien und der Geruch war Blut was auf den Boden zu tropfen scheint. Auf einmal spürte ich wie meine fesseln geöffnet wurden. Ich dachte nur: Weck, weck von diesem Ort weck von allem und weck von diesem clow! Als alle fesseln gelöst waren wollte ich aufstehen und davon laufen,aber mein Körper fühlte sich wie ein nasser Waschlappen an,den man zuvor in ein Becken mit Wasser gefüll, liegen gelassen hat. Lachend hob der clown mich hoch und schleifte mich zu einer Wand. Dort angekommen legte er mich einfach irgendwie hin und sagt:,,Wehe du läufst weg,ich muss noch schnell was für unser kleines Spielchen hehehe! ' Mit diesen Worten verschwand er einfach vor meinen Augen, tauchte aber ein paar Sekunden später wieder auf. Er hatte Hammer und Nägel dabei. Ich fragte mich die ganze zeit wofür er das braucht, als er mich dan hoch hob und einen Nagel an meiner Hand platzierte,wurde es mir klar. Er wollte mich aufhängen wie ein Bild, eine Trophäe oder wie eine Dekoration. Wieder durchzuckte mich ein Schmerz und ich schrie so laut ich konnte. Als er nun fertig war mich aufzuhängen, ging er ein Schritt zurück und schrie:,, PERFEKT, das wird deinen Eltern bestimmt gefallen! ' Er wurde unterbrochen, den die Haustür wurde ausgesperrt und meine Mutter rufte nach mir:,, Mario kleiner,ich bin wieder zuhause!' Laughing Jack gefiel es wohl das sie langsam die Treppe hinauf stieg und mich immernoch rufte. ,,Wie ich es wollte.' sagte der clown mit höhnischem grinsen und ging etwas von der Tür weck,so dass man ihn nicht gleich entdeckt. ,,Liebling,wo bist...' weiter kam sie nicht,den als sie mich so auf der wand hängen sah wurde ihr schlecht und sie musste sich übergeben. Sie warf ihre Tasche auf den Boden und rannte sofort zu mir,aber sie würde aufgehalten, von etwas das wie eine schwarz weiße Schlange aussah.Meine Mutter wendete sich und schlug um sich herum aber das nützte alles nichts, den Laughing Jack hatte sie zu sich gezogen und hielt ihr die Hand vor dem Mund, sodass sie nicht schreien konnte. Mir wurde es schwarz vor Augen und das letzte was ich mitbekam war wie Laughing Jack meiner Mutter das Genick brach und sie wie ein kartoffelsack auf den Boden fallen ließ. Schwärzen umhüllte mich und ich als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich inmitten eines freizeitparks wieder auf. Ich konnte viele andere Kinder sehen,aber keine erwachsenen. Eine kleiner Junge, mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen kam zu mir und fragte mich:,, Hallo, ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen, bist du neu hier?' Ich stotterte etwas aber bekam keinen Ton heraus. ,,Keine Angst wir tun dir nichts,mein Name ist Isaac, wie heißt du?' Mit diesen Worten gab er mir die Hand. Höflich schüttelte ich sie und bekam endlich ein Wort heraus:,, Ich bin Mario, ich frage mich wo dieser clown, Laughing Jack ist?' Isaac lachte nur und sah mich an:,, Mario, tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen aber du bist tot und Laughing Jack müsste jeden Moment kommen. Komm ich zeig dir den Park.' Mir schwirrten zwar ein paar fragen im Kopf herum, aber das wichtigste ist das ich einen freund gefunden habe. Wir rannten herum und Isaac zeigte mir den ganzen Park. Wir haben auch heute noch viel Spaß.